Vanah Serenamus
Vanah Serenamus is a beautiful, incredibly vain and narcissistic, half-grey elven sorceress, and a new signing for the Three Dragons Inn, Tarloc. A singer, a dancer, she mesmerises the ever-growing crowd with her show. Since her employment, the Three Dragons Inn has had a notable increase in its' ale sales. Background Contrary to her cosmopolitan appearance and attitude, Vanah was born in the barbaric village of Bloodfall, some twenty or forty years ago, depending on who you ask. At an early age, when she was still learning to control her new-found magical powers, she and her grey elven mother Amrillia, left the Shores for the southern metropolis of the Golden City, after her human father, Haerold, had died. In the city, Vanah and her mother lived a comfortable life of luxury, until violent riots, political unrest among the merchant princes of the city, and the accidental poisoning of her mother, forced Vanah to leave the city and return to the Shores of Winter. Involvement While she has a rather bad reputation of being vain, mean-spirited and using her looks to get what she wants among many of the locals of Frostkeep, she has a somewhat decent reputation in Tarloc, where she is known as a singer at the Three Dragons Inn. It is rumoured that Vanah, together with Dakkon Vaal, have had dealings with a fiend of some sort. This made it difficult for Vanah to join the Lex Arcanis, but eventually she managed to convince Murick Swiftcloak and Amir Sarifar that it was a misunderstanding, and she was allowed to join. Although Rosaline Banick, and others, still mistrusts her. Since Vanah was spending more time in Tarloc as a singer than helping out in the Lex's guildhall in Frostkeep, Vanah suggested that the Lex would open a potion shop in Tarloc and offer their cooperation with the Lords. Naturally, she volunteered to act as the Lex's "Tarloc Representative", so she could be of better use to the guild by dealing with the Lords and helping them train the town guards against magical threats - of course, this had to come with some benefits, such as her private room in the potion shop. The potion shop - the Elixir Emporium - has been a generally well received addition to Tarloc's magical market. Strategy She is known to be able to cast ice, lightning and mind affecting spells, but she prefers to let someone else do combat for her. Quotes "Mmmh, yes, dear... that's -dreadfully- entertaining." "Mmh, if we're going to work together, Rose, then you'll have to put aside all that contempt, false suspicions and stop being so judgemental. You'll have to trust me, mmm." Trivia * As she was born in Bloodfall, the seer Tarla Mistwave foretold her future like any other child born in Bloodfall. For some reason, it seems Tarla doesn't like Vanah much. * Taught in the Golden City, Vanah knows chiromancy, or palm reading. See also * Lex Arcanis * Tarloc Category:Article stubs Category:Player Characters